


reminisce

by craevitae



Category: Cravity, Starshipz - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i need to let out my mogubin feels, making out ????, mentions abt jungmo produce, sort of emo, they debuted!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craevitae/pseuds/craevitae
Summary: and in that moment, only us mattered. (alternatively, what happened before woobin posted on fancafe with the iconic mogubin selca.)
Relationships: Seo Woobin/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	reminisce

the live showcase ended hours ago.

the members already went back to their dorm, simply wanting to rest after the day they all have been waiting for already ended.

woobin and jungmo plopped on their beds, as they were roommates; sighing contentedly.

"today's finally over," woobin smiled. "i never knew this day would come."

"me neither." jungmo said. "anyways, you were really clingy today!"

"was i?" woobin sat up, curious. woobin is not really mindful of his reactions on things, so hearing that statement made him jump.

"yeah, you even sat on my lap!" jungmo pointed at him, laughing. "while minhee was doing aegyo!" 

"oh..." woobin blushed when he finally remembers. "i didn't mean to do it though!"

"i didn't mean to do it though~" jungmo imitated woobin, as woobin rolled his eyes. "besides that, you were literally shaking while doing the heart and you were so shy while doing the aegyo. come on, we all know you're aware about the fact that you're naturally cute." jungmo teased.

"i find it cringey," woobin reasoned out. "aegyo suits you. shut up."

"but woobin, your vocals...." jungmo trailed. "were amazing. how the fuck..."

"hey, you don't need to swear!" woobin laughed. "also, stop... you're making me shy."

"i actually watched our stages when we were going back here," jungmo started. "and i couldn't believe you were hitting those notes live. while dancing. i wanted to stop the performance and just admire you." jungmo teased woobin even further, as woobin got shy again. "now you're over-reacting..."

jungmo then stood up from his bed and snuggled to woobin, and woobin puts his hand on jungmo's waist.

"you worked hard today, woobin." jungmo looked at woobin's hooded eyes, as woobin was starting to get sleepy. woobin caressed jungmo's cheek.

"you too, jungmo." he gave jungmo a small smile. "you've waited for this day so much."

"don't act like you didn't, too. you were so happy when the management told you your position." jungmo pinched woobin's cheek.

"its just... you know, your journey with the others on produce. you landing on 12..." woobin said. "i shouldn't have brought that up, but i'm too proud of you right now. you debuted," woobin moved away some of jungmo's hair that was covering his face. 

"we debuted," woobin leaned closer to jungmo. 

"together." woobin kissed jungmo. jungmo, hoping that the moment will remain, grabbed onto woobin's hair; deepening the kiss.

jungmo then reminisced about all of the hardships they went through. woobin joined the company much earlier than jungmo, and woobin was basically his vocal coach. knowing they are both same-aged friends, they were basically inseparable. months after helping out each other and even being trained together as a team, they couldn't help it but have feelings for each other.

jungmo actually confessed indirectly and accidentally, after seeing woobin being insecure about his voice. he had hit a slump before wherein he couldn't reach the notes that he could reach with ease before, and jungmo had to remind him that he shouldn't let such a thing hinder his talent. woobin refused to rest, and jungmo, for some reason, blurted out "if you're not going to rest i'm going to kiss you." lets just say woobin couldn't focus at all that day.

now, when starship was selecting the trainees for produce, woobin couldn't help but to be sad that he wasn't picked for the line up, but happy as jungmo will finally be able to broadcast his talents. jungmo pouted at him, saying "woobin, you're not going to see me for months... or years." woobin pulled him to a hug, then a kiss on his forehead; saying "i'll wait. i will debut with you."

when the final episode aired, woobin's heart was pumping out of his chest. he immediately knew that jungmo was going to blame himself for not getting to the line up, thinking that 12th place is the cutline. immediately, once jungmo went back to the dorms, he pulled him to a kiss. their first kiss.

they trained together from day to night, even eating at the same time. that's how much they were stuck with each other. when they heard they were debuting as cravity, they hollered. literally. they were so happy that they kissed the moment they went out of the meeting room... of course, they had to explain their relationship to the members.

now, the moment felt too surreal. jungmo pulled away from the kiss slightly, their noses still touching. they both stared at each other's eyes, with jungmo leaning again for another kiss. woobin deepened the kiss, his hands were now both on jungmo's tangled hair and one on his back, tracing soft circles. jungmo just tightened his embrace on woobin.

once they finally pulled away from the much needed, sweet kiss; they both smiled.

"should we post a selca on fancafe? our fans would love it." woobin said, remembering the words of their manager before.

"right after making out? look at our lips, they’re swollen. didn't knew you were this wild, seo woobin." jungmo teased woobin. woobin slapped jungmo's back at the sudden statement.

"i can't believe i'm in a relationship with you." woobin snickered.

"don't worry, i can't believe it too." jungmo smiled sweetly. "we have tons of selcas together anyways, you can post that. i'll help you to think of a caption."

**Author's Note:**

> MOGUBIN AAAAAAAAAAAA follow me on twt @/craevitae !!! comments are much appreciated 🥺


End file.
